


Accepting Deceit

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil has a little chat with an old friend.





	Accepting Deceit

Virgil inhaled, then teleported.

He hated this room. Cold and bleak, like his, sort of, but it was missing all of the swag that made his room _his._ Real. Honestly his. This one drew a shiver down his spine.

Posters of women in bikinis on the walls, a football on the couch, a distinct lack of Disney references, a stack of CD's on the table that were popular back in the day, but not his taste. Thomas pretended to like this music once, to get on someone's good side...

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Anxiety?" A low whisper from the corner asked.

Virgil spun, facing Deceit's two-faced visage, perched on the arm of the couch, putting a bookmark in a book Thomas never liked.

"Deceit. " Virgil said, trying to remain calm. He already didn’t like confrontation, but in _this_ place? He did NOT like this place, not one bit.

Everything was wrong, so so wrong, it itched, deep under his skin.

"Did you miss me?" Deceit asked, slithering past him. "It must be so boring hanging out with all of those goody two-shoes."

"Everybody has two shoes."

Deceit turned, stunned. Virgil clapped his hand over his mouth as soon as he realized he had just dad-joked.

"Yeees... o-okay..." Deceit said, recovering, "They really aren’t rubbing off on you, are they?"

"Yeah, I guess, a little. They do... calm me."

"You? Calm?" Deceit snarked, "That's a lark! Anxiety is never calm!"

"I hang out with such wild and zany characters these days, that that sounds like a lie."

"Ugh, what do you want? Come here to gloat over how _'good'_ you became?" He stopped and drank from a bottle of Mountain Dew on the table.

"Wow,” Virgil said, “that was probably the first honest emotion I heard from you this entire time."

"I'm not interested in the 'friendship is magic' nonsense. I can hear it coming a mile away." He froze, then quickly said, “No! I mean, I am deeply interested in how friendship can change my life. Please, continue, Friendship’s Witness.”

Virgil inhaled, frustrated. "I am not here to, like, forgive you, or some soap opera drama crap like that." His outburst was sudden enough to take Deceit by surprise, once again. He smirked, pleased with how much he had changed in the past year.

"I honestly don't know if I can _ever_ forgive you for what you did to me, or for what you did to Thomas. You sank to a low I- _I!_ “ He said, gesturing at himself, “can't even understand, and I have been _low._ "

"I'll say." Deceit quipped.

His face is just so damned punchable.

"But, I understand what you're trying to do." Virgil said, letting go his frustration, for the moment. "I get it. You and me- well, we’re a lot alike. We do what we think is best for Thomas, no matter how dumb that help seems to the other Sides. But, it can backfire. I tried so hard to protect him, I had him in a stranglehold. Once I got out there, out in the open, with the chattier Sides, I learned that I was only hurting him by trying so hard. I learned to loosen my grip."

"It took me a long time to get there, though. I" He stumbled for a second, eyeing Deceit, who was staring at him like he was a bull interrupting his tea party and Deceit would like the bull to leave without being gored. "I took some perverse joy out of making Thomas absolutely miserable, and that, I really want to blame on you."

"Oh, of course, why wouldn't you? I am the villain in all this, after all."

"No. You aren't. I am partially to blame too. If I weren’t such a downer all the time, if I weren’t so on guard when I had no reason to be, if I just gave up control a little bit, you wouldn’t have had such an impact. But,” he shook himself, “I’m getting better. We’re getting better at this.”

“Puh-lease-” Deceit began.

“He knows you exist now.” Virgil said.

Deceit’s eyebrows shot up, an honest fear in his eyes.

“Yeah. You can’t hide anymore. You were dragged into the light, and now you either learn to live there, or you don’t survive at all.” Virgil sighed, “That’s all I wanted to say.”

Deceit took a breathe, like he was about to say something-

“ _WHERE IS HE!?_ ” Roman burst into the room, katana drawn.

“Don’t you touch my child!” Patton said, pointing at Deceit with the business end of a mop.

“I am not quite sure we can even harm each other, so I came to your rescued unarmed.” Logan explained to Virgil.

“Oh, this was all quite expected.” Deceit said. Logan sniffed, not even dignifying him with a response.

“Virgil! Are you harmed? I shall vanquish this beast in your honor!” Roman declared.

“Hey, hey, easy guys.” Virgil said, motioning for the others to lower their weapons. “It’s cool, I was just going to leave.”

“Wait, you can leave here?” Patton said, dropping his mop, “Without _help!?_ ”

“Yeah.” Virgil said, amused, “Who thought I couldn’t?”

“ _That,_ ” Roman said, too quickly, “Is a question for when we get out of this horrible, terrible place.”

“I don’t think you can tear this room, Roman.” Patton said, evaluating the room, “It’s just too darn big.”

Virgil groaned. Deceit sighed. “Can you just...” Deceit said, waving his hand, looking one hundred percent done with them being in his room already.

“Leaving!” Virgil said, dragging everyone out.

Leaving Deceit alone with his thoughts.


End file.
